Hope Never Ends
by Pikibear
Summary: Santana falls for the owner of a restaurant. But as she grows closer to her, life obstacles threaten to keep them apart. Santana and Quinn each have children. Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

Santana walked to the Fabray La Cart on her lunch break like most afternoons. She enjoyed the walk in the cold air to refresh her a little after her horrible start in the day, because her boss wasn't that pleased with the case she wasn't even the main person to work on. She was beyond frustrated, but at least her boss mentioned that it wasn't entirely her fault.

She sat down at her usual table and ordered something she knew tasted good. She looked around the restaurant and saw someone standing with her back to her. She immediately know how that was because she saw that woman here often.

She was really pretty, a little bit taller than her, with long blond hair and hazel eyes. When she came here the first time after she had a bad morning, she saw the pretty lady and soon felt better. She didn't want to talk to her then, because she was nervous. But thought when she would, she'd probably have the woman make her day much better, like today.

As the waiter bought her her food she asked him, "Hey, could I maybe talk to that blond woman behind the counter?"

"Why do you want to talk to Quinn?" asked the waiter suspiciously.

"Can't I talk to her? Or is she somebody famous and it's impossible for me to talk to her?"

The waiter narrowed his eyes, "No, she's just the owner. Do you want to talk to her about something that is important?"

"Can you just get her here?! I would like to have a conversation with her, thank you very much." Santana said, and the waiter walked away.

_Now I know a lot more things. She is the owner of this beautiful restaurant, her name is Quinn, and she is coming here. Oh my God, she is coming to the table. Santana be calm. You just wanted to talk to her.  
_  
"Hi...Louis told me that you wanted to talk to me?" asked Quinn as she sat down on the opposite side of Santana.

"Well yes. I wanted to because I come here often and sometimes see you here. I thought that you would be a nice person," said Santana, who nervously took a sip from her coke.

Quinn was flattered and grinned suddenly, both her eyes wide and bright."Oh...well thanks, I guess. I see you here quite often too. Do you work here around the block?"

"Yes, I work two blocks down the street, I enjoy the little walk so I mostly come here during my lunch time because the food is so good."

"Thank you. It was hard at the beginning to build up a business and be the owner. There weren't a lot of customers then, so it was very hard. Where do you work?"

"I work at Browns and Louis, the law firm,"

"You're a lawyer then?"

Santana smiled, "I am."

"Whats your name?" asked Quinn.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself," she said, cursing at herself for being a idiot while extending her hand. "Santana Lopez."

"Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you." said Quinn, who thought that that was a really beautiful name.

They talked for a bit while Santana was eating her lunch. The grilled chicken with pasta was delicious and the little side salad Santana ate always at last because it was so good. When Santana was finished they talked for a little while longer.

Santana heard someone coming into the restaurant and she saw a little girl with long blond hair, held up into two braided pigtails. She had a little sundress with blue tights looking around, she then went to the counter and asked Louis the waiter something before he pointed to them. The little girl walked silently with her ballerina flats over the dark wooden floor to their table and tapped Quinn on the back to get her attention.

"Hi sweetie, why are you here so early?" asked Quinn with a softer voice than she used when she talked to Santana.

"Our math teacher got sick and we were allowed to go early."

"Well that's nice. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, what did you cook today?" asked the little girl.

"Your favorite. Come on, go to the table. I will bring it to you in a second." Quinn said, and stood up.  
Santana watched, aware of the interaction between Quinn and her daughter. Quinn walked in the kitchen and soon came back to the table where her daughter sat down with food for her. After that, she also brought her something to drink and came back to the table with Santana before she sat down.

"Sorry. My daughter just came back from school."

"It's OK. Do you have more kids or just this little girl?" asked Santana.

"No, I have two more. Skylar here is eight and Chloe and Emily are both six. Do you have any kids?"

"Twins. That's adorable." Santana said with a smile. "I have two kids. Camilla is eight and Lola is five."

"That's nice. Do you have a husband?" asked Quinn.

"Well, my wife and I got divorced two years ago. What about you?"

Quinn seemed stunned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought since you had kids..."  
"Its OK, you didn't know. But do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I don't. My best friend and her wife have a cute little baby boy and are trying at the moment again."

"That's great. So are you married?" asked Santana because she didn't know her sexuality and didn't want to make any assumptions.

"My husband and I got a divorce almost three years ago. So are you in a relationship at the moment?"

"No, I didn't want that while the children were so young. But they always visit good friends of mine and ask why I'm alone, so it wouldn't matter to them if I was dating somebody new. Are you seeing somebody?"

"No, I didn't do that as well because of the kids." Quinn said.

Santana's phone rang, interrupting her conversation. She quietly excused herself, while Quinn nodded in understanding. "San, where are you? Your meeting is in ten minutes."

"Oh shit. What time is it, Nina?" Quinn frowned a little because Santana's voice changed. and not really in a good way.

"It's two-thirty! Your break was over half an hour."

"I'm sorry. I will be there in five, OK?"

"Hurry up!"

The other line clicked shut. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we could talk tomorrow again?" asked Santana as she looked for her wallet in her bag.

"Sure and I'm sorry that you got in trouble, but I will be here tomorrow. When do you have lunch time?"

"Great, from twelve thirty to two. But we have to work a lot at the moment, so that's why it's mostly from one to two."

Quinn got a little exited because she just meet Santana but already felt that there was a connection between them.

"OK, I will see you here at one tomorrow" said Quinn and went to change Santana's money. She handed it back and said, "Bye, it was nice to meet you."

But Santana already ran out of the doorway and didn't hear a thing Quinn said.

...

"I'm sorry Nina. I just had an awesome lunch."

"Did you finally talk to the blond woman from the restaurant?" asked Nina as she brought the last files from the cases they are working on at the moment into Santana's office.

Santana had a big smile on her face, which was enough for Nina to assume that she did and it went well.

"So what's her name. What does she do?"

"Her name is Quinn and she's awesome. She is the owner of that restaurant, has three kids, and one came in because some teacher got ill. And she was so nice to the kid, bought her her favorite food and everything, and we will talk tomorrow again." said Santana, whose smile never faded for the entire day.

…

"Mommy, who was that? She was really pretty." asked Skylar.

"That was Santana, and I think she is going to be a really good friend to your mommy. I think she's pretty too." Quinn said, unable to stop smiling.

"Does she have kids too?"

"She actually does. Camilla is eight and her little sister is five."

"Can we play with them?"

Quinn shook her head, "Slow a little down sweetie, I just talked to her but I could ask her tomorrow if we maybe could go to the park together."

"Yeah!" Skylar cheered.

"Why do you even ask so many questions?"

"Because you never smile and now you smiled the whole time since I came here, so you must be happy that you talked to her." Quinn was surprised that her daughter knew that she wasn't really happy anymore.

"I have to go and work a little, but do your homework sweetie." said Quinn and kissed her daughter's head.

Louis walked over to her as she worked. He studied her for a bit, until she noticed he was there. His devilish grin was enough to have her laughing. Louis has been there for her since she opened this restaurant, her constant companion and confidante she confided in. "So Quinn, who was that?"

"Well, that was Santana and she is really nice."

"Is that the woman you always wanted to talk to ?" Quinn nodded. "And you're smiling like a fool because she's a nice person and you are going to talk to tomorrow?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why did she practically ran out of here?"

"We talked so long and had fun that she forgot her lunch time was over and her assistant called her because she was late for a meeting. That's why she had to run. " Quinn said.

"I see. So you guys are going to talk tomorrow again? Does she have kids or anything?" asked Louis interested in what kind of woman Santana was.

"She has two kids. Eight and five years old. You know what? I have to see what kind of food I have to order tomorrow. " And with that Quinn walked away to be alone in her own world for a moment.

She thought about what her daughter said the entire day. She was right. Quinn wasn't really happy, not since what had happened. But now it shouldn't matter much, because maybe this day could change all of that. _Just maybe._

* * *

******Thanks for reading!**

******Tumblr: Pikibear  
**

**I would appreciate if some of you would leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you for the Reviews**

Some of us: this story takes place in New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

Santana couldn't wait to come the next day. In the morning, she got up after her alarm clock went off and woke up her two little girls. She then made a small breakfast and some lunch for Camilla and Lola, eager to start the day. By the time the kids were downstairs, Santana already had two cups of coffee and was in an even better mood than when she woke up.

"It smells really good, mama. What did you make?" asked Camilla, as she sat down at the table.

"I made pancakes."

"Yummy, but we only have pancakes on Sunday. Did you forget that?"

"No, I didn't forget that. But I thought that you both would like to have it now. " Both kids nodded and started to eat the pancakes with some fruits Santana cut before as well.

The radio plays some music as Lola asked, "Mama, can you turn the volume on?"

"Sure baby. Is that a new song?"

Lola nodded and hummed to the song, dancing a little in her chair. Camilla sung as well while she ate her food. On a normal day Santana would have sung with her children, even with her mouth full or she probably would have tried to dance in a chair. But today she didn't care, her mind was occupied by a beautiful blond woman.

After the song was over the kids hurried with their breakfast, and Santana helped them get ready so that they could leave for school and work. A little while later Santana came into her office and Nina was already there in the firm. "Good morning Nina, how are you today?"

"Well, I'm good and you already look like you are excited for your lunch date," said Nina, making Santana blush slightly.

"Who wouldn't be excited when they are going to meet an awesome and pretty woman like Quinn," Santana said, walking to the window to open it and get some fresh air.

"Here are the new files for the case that we have today, and Henry said that he wanted to hear a little more from you because he was disappointed yesterday. You are one of the best lawyers in this company, but you let other people do tasks assigned to you. You better be prepared today. I don't think he is in a good mood," And with that, Nina walked to her desk.

Santana shut the window and started looking at the files. _What would Quinn think it I get fired because I was a little lazy. _She studied the file closely and waited until it was time for the meeting.

Santana walked into the meeting a little late and after she sat down, they were ready to begin. The person she didn't really know, who was the head in that case started to talk about the progress they made. Santana looked into the notes she made when she was looking at the files earlier and was happy that she could help in that case.

Santana was clearly distracted during some parts of the meeting but got in again when it was needed, which Henry noticed as well. They talked all for a little while about what would happened when they where going to count. Some of Santana's co workers were surprised that she knew a lot of things they weren't aware of and were happy that they made so much progress in the case. The meeting went well, and Henry wanted to talk to Santana at the end for a second.

"So Santana, I was impressed today. You study the file more closely than all the others. With that, I think we have a better chance to win that case for our important client. Good job. Come on Monday after your finish to my office when it isn't a problem for you," He walked away after that.

_Why would my boss tell me these things? Does he want to fire me or do I get more money? I just have to see it on Monday._

Santana walked into her office to get her jacket and purse.

"Should I call you again when your break is over?" joked Nina from her desk.

"When I'm not here five minutes after it is over then sure. Call all you want." Santana said, and walked to the elevator.

...

Quinn was excited about the whole day. She thought about what today would be like, constantly tracking the clock in the restaurant.

"Quinn, you said that she was going to come around one o'clock. It's only twelve so chill a little or look at what we'll have on the menu for the next week. I will call you when she comes, OK?" said Louis, who knew that Quinn was nervous, and didn't go on dates very often since her divorce.

Quinn went into her little office and sat down to write the menus for the week. When she was finished, it was almost one. She looked out of her tiny window and saw a women with long black hair walking on the street in the direction for the entrance. It has to be Santana.

...

One minute later, Louis called her. She calmed herself down, before she walked to the front and saw Santana going to the same table where she sat yesterday.

Santana walked in and didn't see Quinn. She was a little disappointed, but then she saw the waiter from yesterday going to the back of the restaurant for a second before he came out again. He didn't come to the table where Santana sat down.

After a little while, Quinn came waking to Santana and asked her what she wanted to eat and drink. Quinn then went to the register and told Louis what she wanted to eat, and then came back with two drinks and sat down on the opposite side of Santana.

"Hi, nice to see you again." said Santana and put her purse on the chair next to her.

"So how has your day been till now, did you had any meetings?" asked Quinn, who took a sip because she was a little nervous.

"Well, my assistant told me this morning that my boss wasn't happy yesterday with my work. So I researched a lot and at the end he called me, and only told me good things. He wants me to come to his office on Monday after work," said Santana a little proud about herself that she did good today.

"That's a good thing."

Santana nodded in agreement. They sat there for a bit in complete silence. Sensing that this was getting awkward, Santana shifted before asking, "So what have you been doing today?"

Quinn looked at the table and saw from her eye that Santana's hand was shaking a little. Maybe I'm not the only one who is really nervous.

Louis came at the same time and brought Santana the food that she ordered and said, "She was nervous and excited the entire day. I had to send her to her office. Isn't that right, Qui-"

Quinn looked up and said, "Bye Louis!", so that he would go away.

He smirked, before walking off. Quinn blushed a little and looked down, hazel eyes tracing the white and black tiles on the floor.

"...Is that true? I was nervous and excited too, so don't be ashamed. Nina, my assistant, even made a joke about it." Santana said with a grin, before looking at the plate in front of her. The penne pasta smelled so good, so she started to eat it without preamble.

"Well yes, but it's just that you're really nice and funny and I never really meet people like you. Or go out with them or anything." said Quinn. She studied Santana's face while she was eating, her little nose caught her eye because it moved a little while she was eating.

"Me either, so we have a lot in common." answered Santana and blushed a little. Some of Quinn hair fell over the side of her face. Santana struggled to keep her hand on the table, because she would have loved to brush it out of her face behind her ear.

"So, Skylar noticed yesterday that I smiled a lot and thought that you were really pretty." Quinn said, her voice faltering. "Since we both have kids around the same age, I wanted to ask if maybe we could go to the park together by the weekend?"

"That's nice from her..." _Good job, kid. _Santana took a bite of her food. "...and I would love that. To which park should we go?"

"Well I don't know where you live, but a couple blocks away from me there is a nice park. It isn't that big. What do you think about that?"

"I live near Union Square park. Do you mean that one?"

"That's the one. Should we meet there? Maybe around ten or is that too early in the morning for you?" asked Quinn because they are already going to meet again and this time with all their children, which made her even more happy that Santana would trust her enough to meet her children and she hers.

"No it's perfectly fine. Don't you have to work then?" asked Santana, as she finished her meal and looked at her phone to see what time it is.

"No, on the weekends I'm only on call, so I can spend some time with the kids." said Quinn "I hope that you aren't going to be late to go to work today."said Quinn a little worried after yesterday that Santana would get problems with her boss.

"Oh no, I still have a little time. The food was excellent. How do you do that all the time?" complimented Santana.

"Thank you. At first, I cooked everything myself, but now I have two people in the kitchen. I showed them how I cook it so they do it almost like me." Quinn said and smiled, taking the last sip from her drink.

A couple of new people came to eat their lunch so they could hear some conversations. From the kitchen they could hear somebody cooking. Pots, pans, and utensils clinking along with the sounds of the customers ordering. It was getting late again so Santana searched for her wallet and paid Quinn. They exchanged phone numbers, before Santana went to work again.

She was looking forward to meet her and the kids on Saturday and to having a nice day outside. Santana walked out of the elevator and smiled again which didn't stopped Nina from making a comment, "You're still happy and not late. Are you going out again?"

"Not that I have to tell you anything but we are going to the park on Saturday with the kids, so it will probably be a lot of fun." said Santana, who walked into her office.

Nina came with her with new files in her hand, "I'm happy for you, you know. You look so much relaxed and work even better. Henry was really happy with your work today, he probably will talk about your contract."

Santana eyes widened in surprised and changed then to a funny expression, "How do you always know all these things?"

"Well, I'm everywhere and I worked for Henry a long time. I know what he is going to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tumblr: Pikibear**

**I would appreciate if some of you would leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you for the Reviews**

**Thanks to my Beta** Everlane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

**AN: I'm not sure when I can upload next because I have a lot of school stuff to do.**

**I'm searching for a Beta for my other story, so if somebody is interested please message me.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Santana went everyday to eat her lunch at the Fabray la Cart, but on Thursday she wasn't there. Quinn had hurriedly texted Santana in the morning because Chloe didn't feel well, so she stayed home with her.

On Saturday, Camilla and Lola were awake early because they went to bed half past seven in the evening.

They wanted to wake their mother up, so both walked silently in her bedroom. But what they didn't know was that Santana was already awake. As she heard the door slowly open, she pretended to sleep so her children could have a little fun with waking her. Lola walked up on the right side of the bed where her face was. She poked the cotton bed a little to see for herself that her mother was still sleeping.

Santana was good at pretending because she took some acting classes when she was still in college.  
Lola whispered to her sister, "Come on, Cam. We have to jump on the bed. Then she'll wake up and make us yummy breakfast." With that, Camilla helped Lola on the bed because she was so little to get up herself.

They both started jumping at the same time, yelling for their mother to rise. Santana grabbed Lola and started to tickle her. Lola screamed for help, but at the same time, Santana also grabbed Camilla and tickled the girls both. "What are you two little monsters doing here?" asked Santana, before she started to tickle them again.

"I'm really...hungry...mama," said Lola, who tried to get away during the tickle attack.

"Well why won't you want to cuddle with your mama first, then she'll make you both some breakfast?" asked Santana.

"Can we have waffles?" asked Camilla, who crawled a little away so that Santana only had Lola in her arms.

"Come here monkey, I won't tickle you. I just want to cuddle and then maybe see if it's possible for me to make some waffles for breakfast? What do you think?" Santana asked. Camilla came back to her and they all cuddled for a while.

Santana heard Lola's and Camilla's stomach grumble so she decided to finally get up and make them some breakfast. Santana sent a mock glare her girls' way, before they all laughed the more the sounds came. She finally got up, leaving them on the bed, before going to the kitchen.

The kids didn't know that they were going to the park today and hopefully meet some kids they could be really good friends with. At the table during breakfast, Santana looked at the clock and smiled. She was going to meet Quinn today at the park in a couple of hours.

"Mama?" Lola asked.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Why do you smile when you look at the clock? You never smile."

"Because I have a surprise for both of you,"

"Really? What is it?" asked Camilla.

"Well what do you think if we go to the park today?"

"But we never go to the park,"

"Well, today we go. What do you think about that?"

"Really? We can go to the park?" asked Lola again, because she loved the park and always went there with her aunt Tina.

"We'll leave around ten o'clock so be prepared before then."

Lola stood up from the table where she only ate half of her waffle, and went to get her jacket along with her boots. "Lola sweetie, it's a little to early. I'll tell you when you should put on your clothes. You can put them out next to the door, but please come back to the table and eat the waffle on your plate."

Lola was so exited that she asked when they would go each minute until Santana finally gave in and they went half an hour earlier.

Quinn woke up because she heard something fall down in the kitchen. She stood up to find out what was going on. As she stood at the entrance of the kitchen, she saw Skylar and Emily standing near broken glass all over the floor. On the table, she saw half cut fruits, slices of bread, a jar of juice and plates.

Quinn walked into the kitchen. Emily saw her and started to cry even more. Quinn placed the bigger pieces of glass away and then took Emily into her arms.

"Hey sweetie," said Quinn, who kissed her on the head. "Why are you crying? It was just a glass, and we have a lot of other glasses. It isn't that bad."

Quinn looked at the table. "Sweetie, did you do all of this?"

With her puffy red eyes, Emily looked at Quinn and said, "Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? You and Sky made breakfast and wanted to surprise me." Quinn said, and Emily nodded. "Well, you still surprised me and I'm really proud of you. I couldn't cut fruit or put some bread at the table when I was so little like you are."

"Really?" asked Emily, her tears already down. "But Sky did most of the things."

"And you helped her right? Sky is older than you and Chloe, so she can do more things. But you helped her a lot because, I don't think that Sky would have made it as pretty as it is now."

"But Chloe did help too. Then she was tired again, so she only put the plates on the table."

"Sweetie look at me," Quinn gently tugged her daughter's chin for her to look into eyes just like hers. "You did great. I just have to make my coffee and then we can eat. Do you and Sky want to get Chloe?"

"Yeah."

The girls ran together the bedroom to get Chloe for breakfast. Quinn made some coffee and made a picture from the table and sent it to close friend named Rachel and Santana.

'look what my kids did this morning for me :)'

She got soon an reply from Santana, 'my kids woke me up with jumping on the bed which lead to a tickle fight :)'

Quinn had to laugh at that because, Skylar woke her like that once. The girls all came to the table and they all ate there self prepared breakfast.

"Mommy, are we going to meet Santana today?" asked Skylar because she was exited for that day since she met Santana.

"Yeah, sweetie we go to the park later to meet them there," said Quinn and ate her last piece of fruit.

Quinn quickly typed a message, 'Are we still going to the park?'

They all finished eating and Quinn asked Sky to look a little after her little sisters while she made some sandwiches for the time they where at the park.

Quinn sent Santana another text, 'You are still going to the park?'

Soon she got an answer.

'Yes, Lola is so exited, she wanted to go as soon as I told them during breakfast'

'Skylar is really exited too, especially to meet you again.'

'Really? Then she'd love my daughter, Camilla. They are going to get along well.'

A grin blossomed on Quinn's face, 'I hope so. See you later.'

When everything was finished and the girls wanted to go to the park desperately Quinn went with the girls a little earlier so they could have fun there.

...

Santana went to the little playground Tina showed her once when she wanted to talk to her about some issues of hers. She sat down on a park bench where she could still see Camilla and Lola running around.

She looked in her bag for her iPad and started sorting through her email just to kill time. Quinnshould be around in a half an hour. Nina sent her some interesting things about her new cases which is about a fight infront of a coffee shopand Tina sent her pictures from of her and her husband Mike on vacation.

After ten minutes somebody tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see Quinn standing there, she looked again at the clock at her iPad because it was still too early but closed it and put it in her bag again.

"Hi, how are you," asked Santana who smiled at Quinn

"Hey. I'm good, the kids wanted to come early so I just went with it,"

"Mine too, especially Skylar. We came here a little while ago but I just saw you sitting here,"

"It's fine. I just looked at some pictures that my best friend sent me. Should we call the girls so we can introduce them?" asked Santana.

"That would be a good idea, and Skylar might hug you because she is so happy to see you again."

Santana laughed, "That's fine with me."

They both called the girls and as Skylar saw Santana she immediately run towards her and hugged her.  
"Hi Santana."

Santana took her up and hugged her back, "Hey Skylar it is nice to see you again!"

"You make my mommy so happy," said Skylar, before she went back to stand next to Quinn.

Camilla, Lola, Emily and Chloe where now all there too and stood next to there mothers.

Santana started to talk to her kids so the others could hear them as well, "Camilla, Lola, that is my friend Quinn and her daughters Skylar, Emily, and Chloe. Come on and say hi to them, they won't bite you."

Lola looked a little skeptical and held her mother's hand, but Camilla walked to Skylar to hold her hand out for the other girl to take.

"Hi, I'm Camilla. Do you want to go playing?" Skylar nodded and was a little taken back at how much Santana and Camilla looked alike.

Like a ripple effect, the others soon came together and rushed deep into the middle of the park to play. Quinn looked on, hand flat on her forehead as she watched those girls go.

"Well that wasn't that bad. What do you think?" asked Quinn.

"It went well, Lola is really shy so I was a little surprised when she walked right away with the twins," answered Santana and sat down next to Quinn.

"My kids are just awesome" laughed Quinn, before feeling happy again, like always when she was with Santana.

They talked for a while and watched their children having fun.

...

Skylar and Camilla sat down one the swing set and Skylar asked, "Does your mom look really happy since last week and smiles a lot?"

"Mhm," Camilla hummed with a nod. "She looks happy again since two or even more years"

"Why? What happened then?"

"My other mother left us with my brother,"

"Is she dead?" asked Skylar because she didn't know if her other mother left her like her dad or not.

"No, she didn't liked us anymore so she went away, and I miss Luke a lot."

"Your brother?" Camilla nodded "How old is he?"

"He is almost seven, his birthday in two weeks. Do you have another mother or a dad?"

"My dad died three years ago," answered Skylar with tears in her eyes

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" said Camilla, jumped from her swing, stopped the one from Skylar and hugged her tight while she cried a little.

"But Santana is really nice, so I hope she will be here forever."

"How do you know my mama's name?"

"Last week my math teacher was sick so we could leave early. I went to my mom's restaurant where I sometimes eat after school and saw her there. They talked when I came in, and when my mom came home she was still smiling."

The girls talked for a little while until they got hungry and walked back to their moms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tumblr: Pikibear**

**I would like to see some reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you for the Reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.**

* * *

Skylar and Camilla came walking back to the bench where there moms were still sitting.

Santana saw the girls first and asked "Hey munchkin what up?"

Camilla set down in Santana lap and ask "We are a little hungry, do you have something to eat mom?"

"I knew that you would get hungry" grins Santana and put her bag on to of Camilla to search for the things she packed

"Are you hungry too Sky?" asked Quinn while the girl sat down between her and Santana

"Yes, did you make one of my favorites?"

"Yes I did" said Quinn and gave Skylar a special PBJ

"Thanks mommy" said Skylar and started to enjoy the food.

The other girls came after a little while and ate the things there moms packed for them.

The girls went to go playing again.

"Santana I wanted to ask if you maybe want to come tomorrow to the restaurant and we could all eat dinner together?" asked Quinn nervously because she wasn't sure if that's something Santana would want to do.

"Sure why not, but not too late because I have to get the girls in bed and that takes a while when they had an exiting weekend"

"Of course, I have to put the twins to bed around 7 so maybe we could meet around 5 and then the girls could play a little so we have enough time and don't have to rush at the end" explained Quinn, she had as well sometimes problems to get her kids to bed on time

After a long time at the park Santana went home with Lola and Camilla.

"Mama, can you colored with us" asked Lola because she liked the pictures her mama draw when she was a little younger. One of then is above her bed and others are one some walls around there house.

Santana sat down with Lola and Camilla after she cut some fruit onto a plait as a snack.

"So what did you thought about today? Did you liked playing with Skylar, Chloe and Emily?" asked Santana because when her kids didn't like Quinn or her kids then she wouldn't maybe date Quinn or hang out with her anymore.

"Sky is really fun, we did some races and she is almost as fast as me" answered Camilla who was happy to find a new friend with the same age as her.

"And you Lola, did you had fun as well?"

"Mhm ... But I was a little confused because there where two people but then I thought there was only one because they looked alike. But it was so much fun, can we go play with them again?" asked Lola with a pout to which Santana couldn't say no.

"I have to see and ask Quinn but I will tell her that you both had a lot of fun"

To Quinn: the kids had a lot of fun and want to go to the park again. I had fun too :)

A couple of minutes she got a reply from Quinn

To Santana: Sure why not, did you forget dinner tomorrow? Or are we still on for that?

Santana had to smile at that

To Quinn: No I didn't forget, so you said 5 right? We will be there.

Camilla and Lola where running around the living room and jumping on the couches Santana walked in.

"What are you two doing?" said Santana in an angry voice because here kids knew that they weren't suppose to jump around on the couches.

Both immediately stopped, sat down and looked at the here momma

"what is the rule in the living room?" asked Santana her kids who both looked at the floor

"to not use the furniture as toys?" said Camilla and sat down on the couch. "Can we watch some cartoons?"

"yeah sure but sit on the couch and don't jump. Understand?" they both nooded and Santana walked into the back to do some work she had to do.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry. I know that this chapter is really short but I hope that I can update soon and hope that those chapters will be longer then too.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
